


No tittle

by SuzunaOuO



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzunaOuO/pseuds/SuzunaOuO
Summary: 拒老师曾经写过的CD/DC，前篇是拒老师写的，前篇过后是我写的续。





	1. 前篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前篇作者：拒绝从良的少女
> 
> 拒老师授权我来发
> 
> （鞠躬）

无名

1.  
裴珉晟知道他们之间最近不对劲——

也可能是很早就发现了，毕竟作为相识九年的发小，和打了两年炮的情侣，这点熟悉程度还是该有的。总之就是无话可说，疲于应付，见面时在脸上摆出副闲淡姿态，其实都算着时间想溜。

他们在洛杉矶一个不起眼的街口租了间公寓，美其名曰休赛期调养身体，其实是为了方便打炮。队友私下里都清楚，也没理由拦，人家天降竹马好一段佳话，联盟排面荧幕情侣，又何必多那个嘴。

租公寓时的确是心潮澎湃，来回跑了好几趟，才终于找了个天时地利的隐蔽位置。他们最初常常去，赤身裸体地窝在床上，就着汗液去吻对方的唇。那会儿还没入夏，从窗户缝隙里透的风都是清凉的，他喜欢看李在爀裸着背去关窗，肌肉上的红印尚未消散，大腿内侧还淌着些白浊的精液。

毕竟刚从大洋彼岸来，结束异地恋的情侣总是急不可耐地做爱，好像这样就能掩饰心头不安，证实对方是属于自己的。裴珉晟曾经以为自己不会有这想法，至少上床是出于爱，但操多了之后，心头的窟窿反而越扯越大，像是灌进去厚厚的铅泥也无济于事。

既然漏了风，也都懒得去堵上那块脱落的瓦，他们逐渐减少了见面的次数，默契倒是一如既往。不见就不用装，心知肚明地演戏很累的。裴珉晟尝试过去找出缘由，但发现这比专精秩序之光还难，也就自欺欺人地放下了。

说起这一次回去，还是Diya缠着他要那张龙队的鼠标垫，翻箱倒柜找了半天，才记起是扔公寓里了。但愿在桌上做爱的时候没弄脏吧，他默默祈祷，想起那会儿李在爀趴在镜子前，汗凝着头发又黄又稠，眼睛都被操红了。

那大概得是半个月前了吧。他摸了钥匙，上面挂着个‘CarpeDiem’的小牌子，晃着孤零零地响。开门后有股淡淡的灰尘味，他扒开柜子想拿拖鞋，却发现里面已经空空如也。凳子边堆着两双发褶的白球鞋，鞋带上沾了些泥渍，像是洒了些墨点的白纸。

家里来人了？但他们从不带别人回来。裴珉晟皱着眉头想了好几秒，才大梦初醒般意识到，自己也许赶上了捉奸现场。他又僵着愣了好一会，跟摔门而去的念头做抗争，等到握出青筋的手都发痛了，才决心对自己残酷一点。

他垫着脚小心翼翼地往卧室走，从绵软的毛毯上踩过去，却像是踩了细细的一排针，给心脏都刺破了些巨大的窟窿。这段十几米的路又长又重，似乎比首尔到洛杉矶还远，他凑在门边的时候，听见了里面细碎的呻吟。

尾音里带了些缠绵的颤音，像是弹了根筋绷的琴弦，锵锵之后又引出哭啼，裴珉晟已经在床上听过无数次，这倒是头一次做个旁观者。另外那个人是谁？他发现自己的头脑格外冷静，像是淋了场透骨奇寒的暴雨，从头到脚都是冰的。有很多个名字噼里啪啦地跳出来，但他都不熟悉，没法辨别出那个喘息的声音。

这也太讽刺了。裴珉晟感到从心脏深处泛起苦海，每根脉搏里都冲荡着酸涩的血液，把喉咙缠成死结。他靠在门边大口大口地喘气，用手死压着嘴不发出声响，胃里翻江倒海的似要干呕。我得离开这，立刻马上。他忍着推开卧室门的冲动，再深深地往后望了一眼，像打了败仗那般落荒而逃。  
  
  
2\.   
“我说，你做爱之后好看多了，不愁眉苦脸了。”Jay手指夹着根蓝灰的细烟，边说边吹出口颓靡的烟，把两个人相贴的碎发灌满白雾，混着眼睫中都呛着些烟味。

李在爀皱着眉把身体撑起来，离开对方汗津津的胸膛，大腿间还黏着些滑腻的浊液，动弹时就顺着腿根往下淌，“不要在我面前抽烟。”他冷淡地说道，下一秒却被对方有力的手扯了回去。

“你总是搞得像我在强迫你。”Jay依然自顾自地吸着烟，手臂环在身边人精瘦的腰上，又顺着平滑的小腹往下摸，“他从来不抽烟吗？”语罢又凑过去吐了口烟，看着袅袅的白气绕在那只发红的耳朵上，又被空调冷风吹散。

“谁？”

顿了两秒后手臂被彻底甩开，这下李在爀连眼睛尖都是冷的了，像初冬结的那层薄冰。“不要提他。”声音又僵又绷，压的那层怒意昭然若揭。Jay总是忍不住惹这个人发火，三言两语就能把旖旎气扫空，提着两个人都想回避的话题，剜得血肉模糊。

“你觉得愧疚？”他又继续笑了下，用手指间挑着李在爀棕灰的发尾，语气轻佻地问道，“还是你们分手了，成了仇人？”

“我怎么想与你无关，我也不会跟他分手。”

回答倒是不出意料，Jay连半分皮毛都没被伤着。事实上他只觉得好笑——两个儿时玩伴为了维护那点情，各怀鬼胎地兜着做戏，外人的造势倒是如火如荼积极得很，谁知道底下埋着些什么烂泥 。“是吗，你上次跟他在这张床做爱是什么时候？”Jay懒懒地抖了下烟灰，去摸李在爀湿漉漉的脖颈，没被躲开，也没迎合。

“在这儿就别装成很爱他的样子了，毕竟刚刚还在我身下叫。”他贴上去轻柔地吻，明知这些话会惹来厌恶，还是继续讽刺地说道。

李在爀挑着他的下巴把他推远，“我不爱他爱谁？你吗。”似乎是讲了个笑话，又刻薄地低声笑起来，“你也太瞧得起自己了。”

“我可没瞧得起自己过，也没瞧得起你。”话已至此，那也没必要装出副情爱样子了，Jay赤裸着上身往后靠，黏湿的手臂搭在红木床头，“这么说来，我们还挺搭的。”

这句是真心话，掺在些冷冰冰的对峙和谎言里，连刀刃都被磨钝了很多，他惊异于自己能说得这么轻描淡写。李在爀似乎有点动容，抬着眼皮淡淡地往这边看，眉间绕了圈暗光，“上床而已，有什么搭不搭。”语罢蹙眉又沉默了好几秒，去床头扯了张纸巾，细细地擦着腿间的白沫，色情中又透着股超然味道。  
“Jay，你不懂。”擦净后李在爀手指一弹，把黏糊糊的餐巾纸扔进垃圾桶，又叹了口气，“我爱他，你不懂。”

他的手指又长又细，被灯光照了层细软的绒毛，让人有种想亵渎的美感。Jay这么想着，也就懒洋洋地扯过那只手，用湿润的舌头去缠绵舔舐，“那他爱你吗？他如果知道你跟我上床，还会爱你吗？”

李在爀的手指猛地僵了一下，像沾了层薄薄的雨，从指尖泛开湿冷之意。“我和他认识很多年了。” 他绕开了这个话题，叙述故事般轻声说道，“经历过很多事，我们对彼此都太重要了。”

“我问的不是这个。”Jay紧紧掐着手，掌心被指甲烙得生疼，若无其事地接道。

“我不在意你问了什么。”李在爀笑了下，但脸上一点温度也没有，像是燃至尽头颓败的灯花。他又凑过来，鼻息吞吐在Jay的锁骨之上，淡得似乎能化成窗外的薄云，“不要提他了。”

Jay张开嘴，任由李在爀湿热的舌头伸进来，从口腔中温情脉脉地舔过。他觉得心头有点堵，但也只是一闪而逝的不甘，僵了片刻之后，洪水般粗暴地吻了回去，又伸出手去探方才开拓过的甬道。

至少在操他的时候，他只属于我。他在宣泄中想道。

3.

要去佯装镇定面对背叛自己的人，还是很难的。但幸好见面时间本就寥寥无几，网络通讯也只是三两句关心，裴珉晟也就按部就班地维持着原样。他尝试去回忆故事开始的那天，混着泡面酸菜味的车站大厅，装着些酒水饮料的小推车悠悠晃过，他蹲坐在开水箱旁边，看李在爀带着满身风烟味走过来。

那是夏日开始的第三天，光线透亮得恰到好处，把李在爀半张脸都照得雪白。他递了瓶汽水过去，扶着柱子颤巍巍地站起来，整条腿都在发麻，然后两个人都控制不住地笑。从那天起他开始认真地爱上李在爀，围着地球绕了整整一个大圈，天南海北磨得热情消散后，还是继续在爱李在爀。

这是他把自己关在房间，没日没夜打了三天游戏后的结论，愤怒又无奈。他觉得像是心脏上划了条口子，洪流和海啸都埋在底下喧腾，以为是细沙流淌，结果是冰川崩塌。裴珉晟把手机掏出来，怔怔地望着屏幕发呆，承认爱是很难的，比大比分连败要狼藉多了。  
“你今天去公寓吗？”僵了会儿，他终于缓慢地打了几个字，又艰难地按下了发送。  
  
收到回复的间隔很长，他已经在脑中又回忆了好些事情，才被短信“叮”的一声惊醒。“你要回去的话，我就去。”

“那就去吧。”

裴珉晟站起来，腿软得差点跌下去，堪堪扶住了椅子。我应该去洗个澡。他若有所思地想着，觉得从头到脚都是发霉的灰尘味，也可能霉菌由内而外，紧紧附生在每根脉搏。  
  
冲了个透心凉的冷水澡，又去厨房扒了圈，只有冰箱里冻的沙拉。吃进去整个胃都是凉的，他忍住干呕的冲动，灌了好几杯热开水，才把那股抽痛平息下去了。外面的阳光明晃晃的，把青石地板照得很刺眼，空气燥热又鸦雀无声，他觉得闪烁的人影都亦真亦幻。  
  
走到公寓的距离格外漫长，裴珉晟细数着街边的每个场景，摆着甜腻奶油的冰淇淋店，聒噪打闹的白皮肤小孩，路过了七个餐厅和三个小报亭，然后终于到达了不起眼的白色建筑。总得面对的，开门时他自嘲地想着，觉得钥匙转动每一格的咔哒声都如雷贯耳。  
  
里面已经有人在了，还是那双沾了污渍的旧球鞋，李在爀光着脚睡在沙发上，怀抱着个毛绒鲤鱼抱枕。窗外的一抹亮光打在他的侧脸上，暖黄的色块杂乱堆叠着，随着呼吸起伏荡漾，连睫毛都是安静又温柔的。裴珉晟愣愣地看了好几秒，心头的海啸又被全数堵在泉眼，干涸的渠道中落了几滴雨，又沉入裂缝里面。  
  
“你来了？”大概是被声响惊醒，李在爀睡眼惺忪地坐起来，揉了几下额头，声音拖得很绵软。  
  
裴珉晟没答，仓皇地别开眼，像躲着什么洪水猛兽。他张了张干裂的嘴，来之前打的千万遍草稿堵在喉咙里，却喑哑失声。他本来想挑明了提分手，可能会撕得鱼死网破——或者更可能简单的不欢而散，但面对着李在爀，所有准备都付之东流。  
  
我爱他，我真的爱他。裴珉晟难过又绝望地想到，最终放弃了说话，脚步沉重地走过去，凶狠地吻住了对方。  
  
4.  
李在爀脸上有一闪而过的惊讶，但很快又消散不见，像是清晨露水浸入叶脉，只留下点剔透的光。这个吻暴躁又用力，没了缠绵悱恻的味道，更像是野兽之间原始的角斗，用唇齿去宣泄简单的爱或恨。

没有人提议去床上，都默契十足地将身体沉得更深，被绵软的沙发布料挤压着。裴珉晟死命去咬那张薄薄的嘴唇，吮吸出情欲的泡沫与银线，他带着浓重侵虐性搅过对方的舌头，似乎这样就能掩盖心头的苦楚。  
  
被痛苦所逼，总要找个窟窿发泄出去，但扎破气球，反而更多情绪呼哧呼哧地往外漏。裴珉晟终于抽身，放开了眼前被咬得鲜红的下唇，牙根里似乎留着淡淡的血腥味，尽数堆至鼻腔。他伸出两根手指去捣李在爀的口腔，搅了些唾沫，就扯开那条宽松的运动裤，把手指往臀肉中的穴口探。  
  
李在爀的身体剧烈地抖了一下，无力地推他，四目相对时裴珉晟看见震惊和不安，棕黑色的眼瞳又湿又颤，显得脆弱而无辜。几秒之后，这双眼睛就颤抖着闭上了，只留下挂着些水汽湿漉漉的睫毛，李在爀侧过头去露出修长的脖颈，颓废中透着妥协意味。  
  
他们从未有过粗暴性事，连第一次的疼痛也是战战兢兢的，僵持着不敢动弹。但裴珉晟脑中已经一片混沌，只剩些喧嚣的苦海和欲火，很多片段转瞬即逝，初见时飘着香菜叶的牛肉汤面，网吧中青涩冲动的接吻，和窗外飘进来的风与花香。  
  
他直接挤进去两根手指，抠着草草地扩张了几下，就扶着发硬的性器往里面送。前戏不足的穴道很紧，干涩得能辨出脉络的形状，每进一步都有血肉在摩擦。裴珉晟被夹得很痛，但还是生硬地挤入更深处，完全没入时他全身上下的疼痛都归为一体，分不清是来自心脏，肉体，还是背上被李在爀抓得血淋淋的痕迹。  
  
没有习惯性地停顿，他就直接粗鲁地抽插起来，已经有些肠液被刺激着泛出，润在两人交合的下体，快感就逐渐由细流聚起，涌成澎湃的汪洋。他把李在爀按在沙发一角，整根抽出来，扯着湿哒哒的软肉和清夜，又狠狠地再插入到底，碾过紧致火热的壁肉，几点细微的凸起都一清二楚。  
  
李在爀两条腿都折着，把自己缩成小小的一团，身体被汗浸得又湿又冷，头抵在身边人的肩窝处抖。没有人去看对方，再多看也是徒劳，裴珉晟被原始冲动支配着，发狠了操这具瘦弱的身体，空荡荡的客厅里只剩淫乱的水声。  
  
他宣泄了两三次，阴茎头跳动几下，直接抵着内壁的经脉射出来，黏糊糊的浊液随抽插流淌，打湿了青灰色的棉布。时间似乎也已经混沌了，他头脑中有滴答的水声和钟响，却听不见耳边的嘶哑的呻吟，重复着简单的抽插动作，似乎能做爱到天荒地老。  
  
直到闻见细微的血腥气息，他才如梦初醒地回过神来，被拽进现实之中，连忙狼狈地离开对方身体。李在爀整个人瘫软在沙发上，苍白的手臂无力地下垂，呼吸又薄又淡。“痛。”注意到这场酷刑结束，他终于虚弱地睁开眼，里面被泪水灌得通红，睫毛抑制不住地颤。  
  
裴珉晟一下子就慌了，手足无措地愣在原地，半响后跑去接了杯水，撞翻了几根椅子，又匆匆忙忙地跑回来。“对不起，我……”他手抖得根本拿不出玻璃杯，什么话也憋不出来，只能一遍遍地道歉，“对不起，真的对不起。”  
  
李在爀接了水，却并不喝，嘴角扯了好几次又闭上。最后死死抓着裴珉晟的手，指尖勾得青白，“你道什么歉。”他抬起眼帘，里面红得更凶了，表情嘲讽又绝望，“你有什么好道歉的。”  
  
5\.   
  
认识了很多年，裴珉晟还是第一次见李在爀这幅样子，手冰得像是沾了冬日的雪水，青灰色的血管凸在薄薄的皮肤下面，狰狞又扭曲。他愣愣地看着对方，来时痛苦和怒气已经淡去，取而代之的是股深深的疑惑。  
  
他在愧疚吗，裴珉晟平静地想道，那他为什么要这么做呢。  
  
曾经的确是有过年少欢喜，他们在远距离的二人世界里过了很多年，从网络世界走到现实，把命运的机缘巧合都经历了一遍。故事从夏至开始，金色光辉和甜涩的午后味道，兜兜转转绕了几个圈，反而落到狼狈。  
  
李在爀把头垂着，沉默了好久，从上往下只能看见他脸上的阴影，睫毛下盖着一片乌青。再开口时他已经恢复镇定，声音又干又涩，像是扯开了张陈旧的布料，次啦作响，“你有什么想说的吗？”  
  
这大概是摊牌的前兆了，裴珉晟突然紧张起来，他脑子里一片白，没有任何思绪，只剩些暗薄的心凉。他刚想开口，又被一阵尖锐的短信铃声打断，沙发缝隙里闪过阵光，照亮了毛毯边缘的红色天鹅绒。  
  
李在爀抿了下嘴，把手机窸窣地从角落掏出来，淡淡地瞥了一眼，眉毛蹙着似是沉思。“你看吗？”大概过了半分钟——尽管这沉默也许有一世纪那么长，堵得人心惶惶——他把手摊开，动作僵硬又迟缓。  
  
尽管语调波澜不惊，裴珉晟还是听出了底下的紧张，他们的确太过熟悉了，分毫波动都摸得一清二楚。他以为自己做好了万全准备，能利落地摊开来讲，但钝刀下去反而割伤自己掌心，过去缠得枝繁叶茂，每一个字都是血淋淋的。李在爀的手搁在空气里，随着时间流逝，就愈发褪去冷静的外壳，绷不住地颤抖起来。  
  
裴珉晟咬着嘴，把手机抽出来放在一边，又按上面前那只冰凉的手，寒意争先恐后地淌过来，仿佛呼吸气流也冻结于此。“哥，我帮你去浴室清洗一下吧……不要感冒了。”他把李在爀的手握得更紧了，能感受到被骨节抵得生疼，宛如块嶙峋的花岗石。他想去温暖对方，但空气太冷了，灌进去多少真心都无济于事。  
  
“不用了。”李在爀沙哑地开口道，抬起眼来，一动不动地与他对视。斜阳从落地窗照进来，给黝黑色的眼瞳铺上霞光，似乎过往的八九个夏日也在其中飞逝，留下道虚无的影子。最后是裴珉晟率先挪开了目光，尽管不该是他心虚。  
  
他听见了声叹气，清淡如风，驱散浓稠的僵持和暗涌，但他知道这是道真心实意的叹息。  
  
“你先回去吧，让我自己呆一会儿。”李在爀继续低低地说道，把手往回扯，裴珉晟下意识地捏紧了一下，又怕冒犯般嗖地松开。这里的确没有待下去的必要了，他环视了一圈，客厅里空空荡荡，没什么生气，与他们刚搬进来时的热切迥然不同。  
  
“那你记得清洗啊。”于是他缓慢地站起来，膝盖久跪后又麻又酸，差点一个趔趄跌下去，“还有多喝点水，哥你嗓子很干。”裴珉晟又耐心叮嘱道，也不在意对方听没听，他觉得自己宛如个提线木偶，被牵着演出尴尬的戏。  
  
走到门口时他回头看了眼，李在爀还是盘腿的姿势，安安静静地低着头，似乎要到保持到长夜来临，白昼无期。  
  
6.  
  
连着几天洛杉矶都没什么好天气，下了三四场雨，大片大片的阴云遮盖天际，能见点微光染在树尖。Jay就从那棵树下走过，被几声鸟鸣吵得心烦意乱，他抽完了最后一口烟，飘渺的火光在指间闪烁，跟着烟灰一同杵灭，被潇洒地投进了垃圾桶中。  
  
他轻车熟路地找到宾馆，还是最初和李在爀约炮那家，那时候藏着掖着摆出副正人君子样，后来懒得顾及，就直接去公寓做了。楼道有点暗，木地板上留着水渍脚印，他也带着些路边的淤泥，走到了房间外。  
  
房门虚掩着，里面一片晦暗，像团昏沉的雾气。Jay推开门，发现窗帘被拉得严严实实，室内只留了盏浅黄的床头灯，显出股陈旧和温馨味。李在爀就坐在沙发上，心不在焉地摆弄着手机，几点光跳跃在他的眉间，似乎随时会被风吹灭。  
  
“你怎么想起把我约这儿了？”Jay也没开灯，径直走过去，居高临下地靠着沙发站。这个角度只能看见明晃晃的手机光，和对方额前厚重的刘海。  
  
沉寂了好几秒，李在爀终于懒洋洋地抬起了头，吸了吸鼻子，避重就轻地回道，“你刚抽烟了？”  
  
“是，但你不是讨厌烟么，我就来的路上抽完了。”  
  
“那你还有烟么？”  
  
“……什么？”Jay差点以为出现幻觉，但他看着眼前这幅淡漠姿态，不似作伪。烟盒里的确还剩了根，被他塞在兜里，盒子挤得皱皱巴巴，连封皮图案都被雨浇得模糊了。他下意识地掏出来，疑惑地望着对方。  
  
李在爀倒也不客套，用削瘦的手指抽出烟，用牙叼着，含糊不清地说道，“最后这根送我了。”动作蹩脚，但有股萦绕的倦怠味，这烟看着也就没那么唐突了。发现了Jay的出神，他又抬起一遍眉毛，似笑非笑地问道，“你不准备帮我点个火？”  
  
Jay本也不是个爱多问的人，他只迟疑了几秒钟，就从善如流地掏出火机，咔地一声开盖，往烟那边凑过去。这个动作使两人挨得很近，他能看清李在爀轻颤的眼睫，毛孔中细微的绒毛，和嘴唇边干裂的白皮。有一束橙红色的火光摇摆不定，照着他们的领口和脖颈，然后是点燃的袅袅灰烟，李在爀初生牛犊地深吸了口，被呛得直咳。  
  
“你别抽了。”Jay皱着眉，想把烟夺回来，但没料到李在爀夹得很紧，两人的手指碰到一块，温热的触感转瞬即逝。  
  
谈吐时带出几股风，青灰色的烟雾被吹得摇曳上升，好像每一丝呼吸也都掺在其中，舀了几瓢雨，浇得冷冷清清。李在爀的脸就沉在烟和火光之中，透着点疲惫，又好像沉稳依旧。他懒懒地把烟按灭，往后靠回沙发里，手指随意地划着手机屏幕，也不知要看些什么。  
  
Jay渐渐有了个猜测，“他知道了？”  
  
“嗯。”李在爀眼皮也没抬，从鼻子里闷了一声。  
  
“哦。”Jay顿了几秒，也没什么好说的，这时候总不能假惺惺地表示同情，那也太虚伪了。他早觉得这两人不搭配，从前没经历花花世界，也许是恩情过的，后来只是生拉硬拽地缠着而已。他想，李在爀是知道的，也用不着自己来落井下石。  
  
“你俩直接分了吧，这样没意思。”最后他冷笑着呛了一句，看见李在爀还在悠悠划着屏幕，顺口调侃道，“我可以帮你发短信。”  
  
李在爀半响没接话，手收回来十指相插，面色疲倦地盯着桌台。那盏黄灯照了他小半张脸，像夕阳坠落于此，铺了层薄薄的霞云，显得安静又温和。过了会儿，他微不可见地抬了抬下巴，轻声说道，“那你发。”  
  
这话实在是出人意料，绕是Jay也震惊了好大阵，他皱着眉毛，心里涌起股夹着怒气的好笑感。无非是做个炮友而已——他想起从前一些剑拔弩张的对话，虽说是为了伤人，倒也的确是赤裸的真相。至于这两人的情感纠葛，他无心，大概也不屑于去参与。  
  
“你留着自己去说吧。开头开得那么感人肺腑，结尾也好歹用点心。”他蹲下身，手指尖顺着李在爀的脸向下滑，颇有股含情脉脉的味道，但话出口却是冰冷又讽刺。摸到鬓角时，他还细心地挑起过长的碎发，轻柔地往李在爀耳后绕，然后被一把按住了手。  
  
李在爀淡淡地看过来，眼袋处沉着乌青的一片，眼瞳还是像潭风平浪静的水，也瞧不出什么心绪。但僵持几秒之后，他又低头自嘲地笑起来，笑声断断续续，脸上终于带了点真切的悲伤。“Jay啊，”他叹着气喊了声名字，之后张口，却什么也没再说出来，只把头抵在Jay的锁骨处，急促地呼吸着。  
  
那些热气从李在爀发间溢出，氤氲在湿冷的空气里面，终于给房间带来了人烟味。Jay收起了笑，他知道此时该给个拥抱，但最后只一动不动地维持着跪姿，手还跟对方拉着，连骨节似乎都覆着层寒冰，无法动弹。  
  
过了不知多久，李在爀终于疲惫地把自己撑起来，然后拉进了最后几厘米，把又薄又凉的唇覆盖在他嘴上。“做完这一次，我们以后就别再来往了。”李在爀轻声说道。

7.  
  
Jay愣了一下，他去看李在爀的脸，有圈昏暗的橙光氲中在眼角，像即将熄灭的火苗。他们很少在对方面前表现情绪，更多是剑拔弩张地做爱，这倒是头一次李在爀如此真实地难过。  
  
“开始和结尾都选这儿，你还挺有仪式感的。”Jay伸手去揉他的棕色头发，染过后有些干枯，留给指缝毛毛糙糙的触感。方才提的不是个问句，那也没必要表态了，各取所需的身体关系，也无需什么道别。  
  
李在爀没接话，自顾自地掏出个安全套，牙齿咬开包装，两指从里面夹出乳胶圆环。这动作流畅中带了股情色味，李在爀表情清淡，但鼻息又是燥热的，他蹲下身去解Jay裤带的时候，那些气流就一点不落地涌在对方下腹。  
  
草。Jay呼吸一窒，不可思议地盯着看，李在爀单膝跪在毛毯里，一手压着他的大腿，一手把安全套往他龟头套。细长的指尖撑开胶环，没轻没重地拉着覆盖整个阴茎，李在爀神色谨慎地完成动作，像在对待个学术问题，然后抬起头挑衅地笑了一下。  
  
嘴唇泛着白，若隐若现露出几颗牙齿，舌尖挤在唇缝中，缠了些细碎的唾沫。Jay一时没分清这是勾引还是个随意的笑，当然这也不重要。他脑袋一热，俯着身子又去和李在爀接吻。开头只是浅尝辄止，而后愈演愈烈地碰撞，嘴唇抵着牙齿，像是缠绵生死地撕咬。  
  
这个居高临下的动作，让他有种能把情欲拿捏在手的操控感，但另一个声音又在暗中叫嚣，是他在被李在爀拿捏。他们吻得过于激烈，舌头于口腔中暴虐地扫过，像是要把对方吞入腹中，来抵这笔没头没尾的冤家债。分开时两人都在轻喘，嘴唇被咬得有点肿，一根银丝挂在李在爀的嘴角，又被舌头慢吞吞地舔了回去。  
  
李在爀伸手环上他的肩，坐到了他大腿上，细长的双臂绕到颈后，毛发和皮肤都紧紧相贴，让Jay觉得又热又痒。他从兜里掏出润滑剂，单手压着塑料管挤了些透明粘液，然后手背抵着李在爀的腰，一路轻滑至穴口。逼仄的甬道被指结撑开，Jay将两根手挤进去，感觉到湿漉漉的内壁愈发紧绷了，软而火热的嫩肉将整根手指包裹。他尝试性地探了几下，将润滑液尽数带进去，泡沫混着肠液从指间滑过，阻塞感也就渐渐减轻了。“你疼吗？”他忽然对着李在爀轻声问道，牙齿擦过泛红的耳朵，宛如情人间的耳鬓厮磨。  
  
但还没等答，他又轻而易举地找到敏感点，指尖在壁上轻抠几下，有意无意地擦了过去。搂着他的那双手剧烈地抖了一下，他听见李在爀漏出来的呻吟，又低又颤，跟了几句嘟囔的韩语，估计是在骂他。  
  
“去床上。”李在爀攀着他的肩，含糊不清地说道，又伸手去按灭了台灯，最后那点微光也终于熄灭。整个房间都霎时间黯淡下来，像是夜幕垂吊，厚重的黑暗淅淅沥沥铺了一地，借以遮掩白日宣淫的事实。Jay觉得他们置身深海，胸腹被水压挤迫，每一口呼吸里都呛着浓稠的咸涩味。  
  
他抽出手，把李在爀抱到窗台上，在对方软绵绵的反抗中，扶着肿胀的分身直接往里送。 隔着层薄薄的膜，他能感觉到阴茎碾过壁肉，被暖热和柔软感包裹着，每根脉络形状都在脑海里成形。他拖长了动作，像是电影慢镜头般缓缓向里插，溅起混着情欲的水渍声，在这寂静的房间中如雷贯耳。  
  
李在爀颤抖着不说话，只从喉咙中撕扯出几声低吟，又咬着牙关紧憋了回去。他每一寸软肉都在发出欲拒还迎的邀请，又湿又热，面上却是副隐忍样，像个受尽苦楚的圣人君子。Jay颇为好笑地看了几眼，握着那副削瘦得清晰见骨的肩，突然狠狠地顶胯，在湿软的穴道中直插到底。  
  
没有多余缓冲，他就着这个姿势凶狠地操弄起来，把紧致的内壁反复劈开，整根抽出又尽数顶到深处。穴口处的细嫩肠肉被磨得发红，搅着些淫靡的粘液，空气中只剩缠绵的水声和肉体碰撞声，每一次抽插都清晰可闻。 李在爀的腿紧紧缠在他腰上，火热的甬道轻颤着收缩，身体后靠似乎想要逃离炼狱，又被他扯回来抵在窗上操。  
  
李在爀终于抑制不住地叫起来，还带着几声呜咽，表情透出股放荡味，似乎自暴自弃了地扯下面具。Jay也就放缓速度，开始细细地碾磨着壁肉，在敏感点边徘徊轻蹭，又漫不经心地刮过去。他能感受到对方肠肉蠕动时的难耐，下身被蹭得愈发胀大，脑海揉成汹涌又混乱的一团。  
  
“你爱他吗？”再一次刮过那个点时，Jay轻笑着问道，声音却嘶哑得不成形。  
  
这个问题让李在爀抖得更厉害了，像是从海里捞起来的溺亡者，呼吸都是断续而僵硬的。他厌倦地睁开眼，里面泛着血丝通红一片，又勾起个针锋相对的笑，“那你爱我吗？”  
  
用戏谑答嘲讽，两个问题碰撞着燃成火海，然后哗啦啦地散为灰烬。Jay不再说话了，粗暴地重新抽插起来，对着腺体处反反复复地冲撞，暴躁和快感从下身涌入四肢，达到临界时终于宣泄出来。李在爀也颤抖着同时释放，湿热的穴道中一阵痉挛，修长的脖颈往后仰，也看不清表情。  
  
两人都沉默了半响，将紊乱的呼吸调整好。Jay温和地退出对方身体，取下安全套打了个结，随手扔进垃圾桶里。他回过头去看，窗帘于激烈的性爱中被扯开一点，有束白光漏进来，恰到好处地打在李在爀鬓角处。  
  
眼睫和眉毛铺着层薄光，冷冰冰的对峙感似乎也被柔化了，李在爀安静地靠在窗边，胸腔一起一伏，显出股与世无争的平和味。“把打火机送给我吧。”他歪着头轻声说道。  
  
“你又不抽烟。”Jay皱着眉，却老老实实地将火机搁在桌上，磕出了一声脆响。这玩意陪了他好几年，银质雕刻已经被磨得发黑，真要舍弃时倒也没什么留念。  
  
“留个纪念而已。”李在爀没去拿，声音飘忽得像阵烟，眼神淡漠地往这边看，把他从头到尾都轻飘飘地扫了遍。  
  
这话差不多也是逐客令了，Jay讽刺地想着，他们本来也是各取所需的炮友关系，在这儿的确没有久留必要。 他往门边走，又忽然想起初见时候的李在爀，说不清楚英语，就总沉默寡言地窝在椅子里，像个干干净净的落魄书生。  
  
“我们认识多久了？”这会儿突然有了心有灵犀，他听见背后传来的声音，平静如水，原来他们也能心平气和地说话。  
  
“没几年。”Jay动作没停地伸手拉门，他往后瞥了眼，看见李在爀孤零零地沉在黑暗中，脚搭下来，颓废又宁静。“不值得叙旧。”  
  
李在爀没搭话，他便也往外走，不再回头去看了。  



	2. Chapter 2

裴珉晟仔细地把自己键盘的键帽一个个摘下来，他拍键盘去清理那些卡在键盘里的脏东西时发出了很大的声音，整个基地里的人都把目光转过来集中在了他身上，所有人面面相觑。不知道一向只在打天梯时积极指挥平日里安静话少的裴珉晟发生了什么事情，连一直睡着的uni都被他吓到了跑到gamsu那边， gergui抱着青蛙玩偶看了看他不说话。他甚至跑到垃圾桶那把中午外卖盒子里送的没用的纸巾和牙签剪了出来，认真清理自己的键盘和鼠标。裴珉晟表面上专心致志心无旁骛，心底早就像炸开了的油锅一样，还好他没直接看到那些香艳旖旎的画面，要是直接看到了也许还不像现在这么难受一一算了他自己现在也说不好，李在爀带着颤音的哭声和呻昑像塞王的歌声在他心里种了一根诱惑的毒刺，他自己又忍不住思维飘散到那里去，毫无征兆地被刺得献血淋漓又痛苦万分。

有人在碰他的胳膊肘，动作又大又用力，裴珉晟忍不住骂了句脏话甩过头，diya疑惑地看着他，嘴巴里说着他听不懂的话，一股无名火从腹腔生起，他溎备继续清理他的外设的时候发现字母痕迹都要被他搓掉了。队友纷纷围过来想知道发生了什么事，甚至还包括教练和翻译。裴珉晟觉得心里又委屈又难受，然而他又不能在其他人面前表现出来，他把手里的键盘丟到一边，“对不起，真的对不起。”他匆匆甩下这句话，向diya鞠了个潦草的躬，起身往楼上自己的房间里跑过去。他一头扎进房间锁上门，仰面直接平躺在床上，天花板在他眼前摇摇晃。

到了吃饭时裴珉晟慢吞吞的下楼，其他人倒是都装作什么事都没发生的样子招呼他吃饭。大家知道他和李在爀的事，但是也不会经常在嘴上提，谁也想不到这样一段联盟佳话大概是这样潦草收场，他在队伍里年龄本来也小，虽然赛场上是个猛男大家还是把他当弟弟，luffy嘴里一边嚼着炸鸡一边还说都都囔囔：“今天天梯碰到carpe，狙了我好几遍，堵在国王大道复活点门口狙我。”

“那是你太菜，我去偷他屁股好几次他跳了一次还能把你狙了。” dding站在一边一手端着饭碗边用筷子从luffy眼皮子底下抢走最后一块炸鸡，luffy似乎想起来什么似的，“珉晟他不是你发小吗，你为什么不去撞他。”

裴珉晟听到这话时忽然被呛了一口，连衣服前襟都被弄上了汤湿了一大块，还好是diya看出来他有点不对劲，他探头问了下翻译小哥然后又说了几句，过会儿翻译小哥笑着说，“ diya说你们都不行，下次碰到 carpe叫他来，他去杀。”

裴珉晟心里万分感激diya帮他解围，他对所有人草草地展现了一个简短仓促的笑，闷头扒着自已碗里的饭。 

这一觉裴珉晟睡的也是不安生的，邪门的是他梦见他和李在爀做爱的场景。

李在爀像是服用了什么迷情剂，赤裸瘦削的身体像自动生长的藤蔓一样爬到他身上，他的头发乱糟糟的，他的头一直在往他颈窝里拱，舌头舔他的耳垂，舔的他自己浑身燥热难忍，在他惑觉自己的阴茎硬得要爆炸的时候，李在爀的两根手指不知道什么时候钻进自己后面甬道，李在爀一直在往里面捅，裴珉晟感觉自己被折腾得不行了想挣扎，李在爀瘦小的胳膊似乎一瞬间进发出巨大的力量竟然把他压的动弹不得，然后李在爀的手指头抽出来，粗暴地插进去，空虛和满盈的感觉像是他和李在爀还是小屁孩的时候去游乐场坐的海盗船，抛上下沉的感觉交错，他拼命睁开眼发现李在爀的脸上多了因情欲染上的绯红，他想去伸手拔一拔李在爀被汗浸湿的刘海，发现李在爀身后多了个人，那个人粗壮有力的手臂拨动李在爀瘦弱不堪一握的肩膀、另一只手摸过来直接把手指伸进李在爀的口中堵住了他的呼叫，李在爀在躲避和挣扎，转过头去露出哀求和痛苦的目光，而自己什么都做不了——

裴珉晟大口呼吸着从梦中惊醒，自己睡成了个十分扭曲的姿势，手压在身体下面失去了知觉，他在床上挣扎了一会儿还要小心着不要把旁轻声打鼾的舍友吵醒，然后自己居然还他妈的硬了，这感觉真是太操蛋了。

裴珉晟摸出来自己枕头底下电量低于百分之二十的手机，黑暗中他用脚在地板上摸索了好一会儿才踩到拖鞋，他试图轻手轻脚离开卧室去洗手间，因为过度谨慎还被柜子嗑了一下脚。他站在那里，想着那个荒唐得不能再荒唐得梦境，一手扶着墙一边替自己下身胀痛的小兄弟解决问题，他一想到梦后面出现在李在爀身后的那个人里开始生理性的不舒服，有股东西往上涌，他感觉头又疼又难受，干脆打开淋浴好好让自己清醒了ー下，然后整个人像是被从大海里捞起来一样没有一点力气瘫坐在马桶上。

裴珉晟狠狠地骂了句脏话，哪怕游戏里被十ー个人演都比这好受一点。

李在爀趴在他和裴珉晟租的公寓的床上，卧室里没有开灯，平日密闭严实的铝合金窗今夜没有拒绝月光的来临，银白色的光芒均匀地酒泄在李在爀身上。皱巴巴的T恤和短裤套在他身上，他拿着sinatraa给他留下的打火机，点燃，熄灭，点燃，熄灭，这么乐此不疲地重复这个机械的动作。床头还有包他过来的时候从便利店买的烟，只不过自己想学着样点了一根刚吸了一口就被烟雾和突鼻而来的薄荷味呛得不行，床单上还有他落下的烟灰，李在爀两只眼晴町着一闪一灭的火光，表情比他在赛场上面对想来切他的然后被他一枪爆头的人还要冷漠。  
第一次是什么时候?啊，是裴珉晟说他要离开韩国之前。

两个人在海边玩了ー天，累得筋疲力竭，沖了澡以后拖着晒成半截醬油色的身躯双双躺在小旅馆床上。外面波涛翻滚的海浪声此起彼伏，风把房顶挂着的那盏小灯吹得摇摇摇摇晃晃，两个人的影子被拉得很长映在木头的屋顶和墙上，裴珉晟长得比他高好多，但是脸上的表情依然纯真得像他们第一次遇见一样，期待地看看他，抿着嘴唇，李在爀看眼睛看着他，最终他轻轻呼出一口气，把手指伸向裸着上身只穿若沙裤的裴珉晟的裤腰带那里。

他把自己的身体往裴珉晟那边挪了挪，他脑海里都是他曾经看过的色情视频里的片段，他学着他看过的那些画面，舔了舔自己的嘴唇然后去贴上裴現晟的唇，裴珉晟似乎有些不知所措，他眨了眨眼睛，不知道要反抗还是要接受，只是呼吸慢慢变得急促去承受李在爀的吻，李在爀用舌头撬开裴珉晟紧闭的齿间，他闭着眼睛，他看不到裴珉晟的表情。裴珉晟的身体和他紧紧贴在一块儿，裤子被他慢慢褪下来的时候他似乎有些含羞，“哥…”他从唇齿间挤出几个字，两只手也不知道放在哪里，干脆搭在李在爀腰上。

李在爀轻笑了一声，裴珉晟的反应实在是青涩可爱，他干脆一跨腿爬到裴珉晟身上，扶着裴珉晟的手慢慢褪自己的裤子，他的眼睛闭得特别紧，甚至眉头都锁在了一起。李在爀想安慰下这个将要初尝人事的弟弟，他沿着裴岷晟发烫的耳朵垂轻轻舔舐，到他的脖子，胸前挺立的乳尖，手顺着裴珉晟的腰窝滑到下方的股缝里，他没擦干身体，每一个毛孔里都似乎在往外散发温热的水汽。

他把手指尖挤进去的时候裴珉晟嗓子里发出声鸣咽，“疼。”他没有听清裴珉晟说的话，停止了动作，裴珉晟的眼睛半睁着，眼睛微微发红，李在焃抬头去看他，裴珉晟的五官都拧在一起，“.我没关系的，哥你继续。”他狠了狠心继续向里面探索，过了半响才缓缓抽出来，裴珉晟的身体在发抖，他似乎在咬着牙，准备好去承受即将到来的一切。

在他操进去的时候裴珉晟有些慌乱，他的手胡乱挣扎着抓住了床单，攥得紧紧的，李在爀也被紧致挤压的感觉一阵吃痛一一那感觉像什么?阿弥売断层之怪?最后他们进入那些越来越狭小的空间，黑暗压迫的气息席卷了他们，海浪咆哮的声音在耳环回旋似乎又近又远，头顶那盏玻璃灯不知道是电线短路还是什么原因啪地一声灭了，然后发出金属丝燃烧的声音伴随着一瞬即逝的光，床上两个初尝性事的年少玩伴，李在爀艰难地在裴珉晟体內沖撞，把原本紧实的内壁开拓得适合他来回进出，裴珉晟的手紧紧抓着他的背，留下一道又一道旖旋色情的红印记。  
李在爀感觉自己快要到极限了，他想抽出来被裴珉晟按住了肩膀，裴珉晟两只眼皘似乎在恳求他不要地望着他，他的身体还把他卡的死死的，湿热肿胀的感觉让他也不想脱身，他脑子里瞬间一股热血往上涌，最后射在裴珉晟体内，裴珉晟的手握住自己昂立的阴茎，李在爀覆盖上自己的手，帮着裴珉晟一块儿释放。  
他看到到裴珉晟两只眼睛通红，似乎还有滴若有似无的泪挂在睫毛上。他倾头下去吻住裴珉晟的嘴，并没来的及管留在裴珉晟大腿內侧还有他腔处的白浊液体，用拥抱去安慰对方，紧紧地把他抱在怀中。海风猛地呼嘯着吹得铝合金的窗户框咔啦咔啦地响，灯彻底地灭了，李在爀把头埋在裴珉晟的肩膀窝里，帯着性爱过后的畅快淋漓沉沉睡。  
李在爀猛烈地咳嗽了几声，打火机似乎没玩好烫到了手，他冷漠地把打火机灭了扔到一边地板上。他拿起床上的枕头狠狠盖住自己的脸，然后翻了个身，把自己埋在床榻里。

裴珉晟趿拉着拖鞋，扶着楼梯的扶手，他感觉自己步子有点不稳、只能一步ー步小心翼翼地下楼，训练室里只有diya的电脑在亮着光，他屏幕上除了游戏的背景还有一个女孩子的脸，他听不懂他们在说什么，diya只是托看腮傻笑着回应着屏幕里女孩子跟他说的话。  
啊，那个大概是diya的女朋友吧，隔洋过海的还倒着时差，感情还这么好，真的很不容易吧。  
他竟然就那么呆呆的坐在那里看着diya和他的女朋友聊了大半天，那边的女孩子要下线了，diya还矗兮兮地对着屏幕亲了一口，笑眯眯地心满意足关上聊天窗口，然后他才发现坐在一边目光呆滞脸色难看的diem，被吓了一大跳。  
diya对他说了些什么，大概意思是在问他怎么了吧，看来自己的样子真的太难看了，连队友都被吓坏了。语言不通给两个人造成的障碍有点大，diya站在那里看着他有点着急，他不知道自己到底露出了什么样的表情让队友急成这样，大半夜的，真是太不好意思了吧。而他只是在那儿坐着，看着diya在那儿挠头手足无措的模样。

最后diya似乎想起了什么，他快步走到自己的桌子前面，端过来一个带着塑料袋的锡纸包还放着筷子，他的样子有点儿不好意思，想了一会儿说出几个他能听得懂的韩语，一份几乎没怎么动的锡纸烤茄子，不知道diya是不是放机箱上了，竟然还有余温。diya还说了几句话他也没有听懂，“I don＇t eat.”  
这下他听明白了，他慢地接过来，对着diya露出一个感激的目光，“ thank you.”  
他拿起筷子夹起來一缕放进嘴巴里，软糯里带着微辣的味道，是他喜欢吃的口味。 diya在一旁站着看着他吃东西了开始开心的笑了。

真好吃。裴現晟又夹起一筷子放进嘴里，原来情绪低落的时候，吃东西真的会心情慢慢变好起来的啊，他趁着低下头夹菜的时候，偷偷抹了下眼睛。


	3. Chapter 3

洛杉矶很少下雨下成这个样子,一个来星期都不带停的，裴岷晟感觉自己像颗发霉的蘑菇，今天倒是没再下雨了，太阳在层层厚重的云彩后面犹抱琵琶半遮面，只肯露出一点点降临到裴岷晟的房间阳台上。他打开窗户却忘了自己开窗户的目的是什么，呆呆的站了好几分钟，直到把那天的噩梦连带之前的回忆像鱼缸底下的死鱼终于一点点浮到水面上来。

裴珉晟找了件压箱底的没有龙之队标志的外套鬼使神差地出门了，因为是很久之前买的大概没有想到要照顾裴珉晟日渐增长的身高，兜帽其实压不太住他染过又褪成稻草的金发。兜兜转转又来到租的公寓那里，他站在楼下仰头看着那面小窗，曾经李在爀和他在那里共度良宵，俩人睡得昏天黑地，第二天早上他被队友打来叫他赶紧回去有紧急训练的电话吵醒，他没洗漱衣服穿得乱七八糟就匆匆下楼了，都来不及和李在爀道别———李在爀从窗口探出半个赤裸的身体叫住他，他看不清李在爀的表情，但是他一定在笑——然后把他遗落的钥匙从窗口扔给他。

裴岷晟感觉云雾中太阳探出的那一角微弱的光芒都刺得他茫然无措。

他的手插在裤兜里，那个挂着carpediem小牌子的冷冰冰的金属片刻意划着他的指腹。裴珉晟没走电梯，楼梯间里紧急出口的绿色指示灯绿幽幽地亮着，他的脚步沉重缓慢，站在门口他没有再凑上去听声音里面是不是有人，他就那么站在那里呆了好久，木然地从口袋里拿出钥匙开门———连那个挂件金属片撞击声都显得刺耳了。

里面没有人。裴珉晟的心平静得不能再平静了。李在爀的拖鞋放在玄关，鲤鱼王的抱枕孤零零地躺在沙发上，床铺收拾过了，虽然床单有些皱皱巴巴但是被褥还是叠得整整齐齐，似乎在微弱的塌陷里还能感受到李在爀大概昨夜躺在这里的痕迹——裴岷晟止住自己的思绪，他闭上眼睛，不想再往下想了。

公寓里其实并没有剩下多少他的东西，总监在ins直播后经常一脸苦笑和他说“岷晟啊去买几件衣服吧要不粉丝还觉得我们虐待选手呢”，两件李在爀的白T恤乱糟糟地卷在一起扔在衣橱底端，床头柜里有一些杂物，裴岷晟记得之前他隐隐约约在这里见到过空油的打火机，还有撕开没扔掉的安全套包装，柜子上还有积压的烟灰的痕迹——他当时也没多想，还有个小的鲤鱼王挂件丢在床头柜里。那是他们刚到美国的时候裴岷晟看到了就买了，他之前一直不明白李在爀的名字和鲤鱼有什么关系，只是看过李在爀的直播间觉得那就是他的标志就一直带在身边，李在爀一直也没注意过就算看到了也从没问过他，可能是他有的东西太多了压根没有在意过。他记得刚来这里第一天晚上，李在爀在浴室里洗澡，自己在房间里坐立不安，在床和沙发之间徘徊坐下又站起来，心中像是有一头奔跑的小鹿，最后李在爀洗完澡了站在浴室门口看了傻乎乎的他半天，忍不住扑哧一声笑出来。

他其实也没有比李在爀高到悬殊，但是李在爀带着一身热气腾腾水汽向他走过来时，他还是低下头有点不好意思地抠了抠脑壳，然后本来没吹干的一头稻草被他揉得更乱，李在爀只是笑了笑然后把擦了擦头发后径直爬上床，他先是摁了会手机，裴岷晟还在那里手足无措，最后李在爀都要被他无动于衷的样子气笑了，把手机锁屏了扔在一边：“你到底要不要上床睡觉。”

李在爀的身体蜷缩着，面朝着他，裴岷晟仰面躺着一直处在“要不要去抱一下李在爀”和“他是不是睡着了我去弄醒他不太好吧”的心态中徘徊，他艰难地转动自己的头想借着月光看一眼李在爀睡着了没有，下一瞬间薄弱的心理防线又被击垮，他都感觉到自己的心在怦怦跳，在他的头不停来回动的时候李在爀把手搭在了他腰上，“岷晟……你来。”

裴岷晟像是被惊动的石头人，李在爀其实没有睡，他的声音轻轻的，裴岷晟都能听到李在爀歪在枕头上睫毛扑闪的声音：“吻我一下吧，岷晟。”

这个吻吻得细腻又绵长，裴岷晟只是试探地用舌尖去挑开李在爀唇齿的大门，李在爀的舌尖涌进来时他稍微有些窒息，裴岷晟一下子有些呼吸不上来，然后又放慢了节奏去和裴岷晟的舌尖交汇，等到裴岷晟放开他时李在爀也是轻咬着他的下唇依依不舍，李在爀还环着他的腰，裴岷晟脑子里有很多慌乱的想法，直到他听到已经把头埋在他胸口的李在爀给他下指示：

“你来。”

他有些笨拙地伸手去抱住李在爀，李在爀真的好瘦啊，他沿着李在爀的额头吻他的鼻尖和脸颊，他的耳垂和颈后窝有洗发水的清香，时不时有一两滴调皮的水珠顺着他的脖子往后背流过去，裴岷晟的动作很轻，因为很怕压痛李在爀所以翻身都很费劲，结果还是胳膊肘把李在爀的腹部戳的痛叫一声。

李在爀嘶了一口凉气，“你不用这么小心翼翼的……”“对不起哥……”裴岷晟绷着身子，把全身的重量一点一点落下，两个人的心跳撞击声在齐鸣，裴岷晟的话里还是按捺不住的紧张和迟疑，“哥真的要我来吗。”

李在爀没有理他，只是吻得裴岷晟呼吸愈发沉重，裴岷晟知道自己腿间已经硬邦邦的迫不及待想要，还是李在爀手把手把他的手放在自己短裤裤腰那里，湿润带着温度的皮肤，他的手向下滑动，按到入口处时李在爀的身体抖了一下往他怀里缩，裴岷晟怕自己再开口李在爀一定会被他烦死，顺着他手指越加深入李在爀抓得他越紧，然后从李在爀的口里听到他发出断断续续的带着颤抖的喘息。

他拨开李在爀额头厚厚的乱糟糟的卷发，他的额头不知道是汗还是头发上的水又热又湿，他控制着自己的力度借着穴口湿润的水渍试探地润滑了几下然后缓慢地往里面捅进去，被狭窄的内壁碾压得吃痛，和李在爀和他在一起第一次做时的痛感完全不同，他听到李在爀牙关里挤压出来的呻吟声，李在爀的整个身体都在抖，两条腿紧紧地架着他的腰，他的胸膛一起一伏，裴珉晟一只手摸着李在爀的脸，他不知道做什么才能安抚李在爀，李在爀的手无力地从他身上落下来握住他的手，然后......伸出舌头，舔了舔裴珉晟蔓延到他嘴边的大拇指。

这一举动大大缓解了裴珉晟的紧张情绪，他咽了口口水，随着他加重了动作下身不断传出淫靡的水渍声，李在爀的身体被他一点点撑开，他忍不住用空着的那只手抓住李在爀瘦得没一点肉的小腿想抬得他更高一点，最后是李在爀的双腿紧紧地环住他的腰，他不再压抑自己的叫声，叫得放浪又忘情，“快一点......珉晟......”李在爀的话语被裴珉晟随之不断加快的动作冲撞得支离破碎，和他的呻吟交杂在一起，“哥......”裴珉晟也忍不住叫出来，这是他从那时起，一直到现在心中最柔软也最有安全感的词，仿佛他是在海中央孤岛上，漆黑的夜空里看着唯一那颗闪闪发亮的星星。肠壁紧缩，液体倾泻而出，裴珉晟猛地俯下身去吻住李在爀的唇，把他最后一声喘息收进这个吻里，脑海里是他和李在爀在网咖打的不亦乐乎的画面，最后手牵着手不舍得告别：

“会再见面的吗。”

“一定会的哦。”

裴珉晟坐在床上想的出神，他压根没有注意到是什么时候李在爀出现在他眼前的。李在爀也和他一样用连帽卫衣把自己裹的严严实实，俩人像是各自心怀鬼胎不愿意见人，视线交汇了却不约而同地散射到其他地方去。最后是裴珉晟选择了主动，他猛烈地咳嗽了一声，不知道该做什么动作就举起手上他拿到的那个有点脏兮兮的鲤鱼王挂件，“我来拿点东西就走。”

裴珉晟不知道自己的这一举动刺伤了李在爀，对方在他眼里只是站在那儿面无表情，他还没想好找什么理由可以快速绕过去不跟李在爀打正面招呼，李在爀沙哑的嗓音跟失修得嘎吱作响的木头桌子一样刺耳，“我还以为那个是我买的，忘记了。”

气氛凝重得让人抓狂，李在爀站在那里，没有要为裴珉晟让道的意思，裴珉晟感觉自己实在受不了了，他感觉自己呼吸都开始费力，李在爀像是给他心里种了一片森林，阴霾密布，每朵花都向他而生，无光生长。*他快速向门口的地方窜过去，从前他希望能用光年的速度和李在爀见面，现在他只希望用同样的速度消失他在身边。

李在爀叫住了他:

“恨我吗，珉晟。”

“我喜欢哥。”

彼时他窝在李在爀的怀抱里说。

“因为终于和哥见面了，所以开心啊。”

他用帽子压着自己的头发，连工作人员都打趣你可以笑的收敛一点，最后他收住了笑容，憋成一个滑稽可笑的样子，而最后留在那张合影里的李在爀笑的一脸春光灿烂。

那是最好的时光。

他没有回答李在爀，手机械地打开出去的门，像不是他自己的手，而奔跑出去的身体也不像是他自己的一样。

等他跑得无影无踪，李在爀转过身看着空荡荡的大门外，脚步迟缓地挪动过去，蹲下，在地板上捡起来裴珉晟落在地上的那个挂件。

裴珉晟喘着大口粗气在街心公园里的石椅上坐下，他跑出了一身汗，额发都被浸得湿漉漉的。他看了看手机时间，又仰头看了看密布层层厚云的天空。

已经是中午了，为什么太阳还不出来照得他眼睛流泪呢。

*灵感来自以冬《心中长出一片森林》


	4. Chapter 4

（提示：因剧情特殊，本章开始会有和现实情况不一样的情况，当作if也行……）

后来裴岷晟和李在爀在暴雪竞技场打过几次照面。

两个队伍的休息室就是隔壁，刚开始来这的时候，裴岷晟对一切都充满好奇，陌生和新鲜的感觉比李在爀在他隔壁其实要先一些占据他的大脑，这是守望先锋最高的舞台，他在中国赛区奋力拼搏两个赛季，就是为了有一天能站到这里，和来自全世界的热爱这个游戏、职业选手之中的佼佼者同台竞技。  
只是这个舞台，李在爀也在，比他早来一年。

之前总监和队友还会打趣岷晟啊你的发小哥哥在隔壁呢，不去打个招呼嘛，他们俩的故事流脍人口，期初裴岷晟总是害羞地身子往转椅里一缩不说话，但是脑子里一想到李在爀眉眼里都是隐藏不住的笑意，用手机挡着脸打开kakao，里面都是一些他和李在爀聊天约会的只言片语，看着那些简短的词句，盘算着下一次和李在爀见面的时间，他都感觉自己的心情像是dding在他上场之前会塞给他的一枚奶糖，甜到他心里去。

李在爀也并不擅长在通讯软件上和他蜜语甜言，两个人见面一般都是在没有训练的休息日或者是当天打完比赛之后。裴岷晟他们的赛季之旅刚开始走的磕磕绊绊，他本着每次打完比赛一定要和队友先吃完饭的原则，李在爀等他的时候多一些，每次赶着去见李在爀时裴岷晟都感觉自己像是日剧女主角，恨不得给狂奔的自己配个跌宕起伏的背景音乐，直到他见到躺在沙发上的李在爀抬起头看着他时戛然而止，然后他咧开嘴，像是经历千辛万苦跋山涉水见到公主的勇士，他知道自己在李在爀眼里笑的有多傻——只剩下心脏砰砰砰乱跳。

李在爀抱着那个大大的鲤鱼抱枕，白t恤皱巴巴地贴着他干瘦的小身板，上身的轮廓清晰可见，过分的是两条细长的腿夹着那个抱枕，宽松的短裤让裴珉晟能一眼瞥到他的大腿根，可以盈盈一握的脚踝，他瞥到裴岷晟还立在门口气喘吁吁，细长干瘦白皙的胳膊懒洋洋地冲着他伸出去，冲着他笑，把另一只手里的手机摁灭了盖上扔到一边，滑到沙发缝里。

约会几次以后裴岷晟已经轻车熟路了，每次见到李在爀都急不可耐，李在爀在心里嘀咕这小子简直像磕了药一样每次都那么兴奋，而下一秒裴岷晟压迫性的亲吻像排山倒海的洪水一样吞没李在爀时他便没空思考了，他在李在爀猝不及防发出惊呼的时候摘了他的眼镜，房间里还开着灯，裴岷晟甚至都没脱他的T恤，李在爀渗出的汗把T恤打湿，紧紧贴着他的前胸，那个抱枕被裴珉晟塞到他屁股下面，这样他还可以进的更深，李在爀被吻得意乱情迷都来不及骂他，他学的也太快了吧。

“哥......”裴珉晟最喜欢在这时候叫他，李在爀气喘吁吁，他眯着一条缝，对上裴珉晟一双充满渴求和期许可怜巴巴的眼神，那个样子真的很像小狗，只是他整个上身都被裴珉晟揽着抽不出手，阻止了他想去摸摸他头的冲动。裴珉晟嘴巴上轻声细语，身体上可是一直没闲着，每次都顶到最里面，撞击得李在爀的臀瓣啪啪作响，把他操得晕晕乎乎，两条腿失去知觉麻木地挂在裴珉晟腰上。最后李在爀在裴珉晟怀里呜咽得说不出话，等裴珉晟缓缓停下动作后轻轻骂了声西八。

回想起来其实也不是那么完美的，那些记忆的破片融合在一起，李在爀的指尖有若有似无的烟味。裴珉晟望着训练室里拿了打火机出门抽烟的工作人员回过来神，嘴里的奶糖融化了，甜味过了劲，开始变得粘稠难以下咽。

“我们能打好的。”dding冲着他说，“啊…手还是有点抖啊。”本来是他要来安慰裴岷晟的，然后开始自说自话装作紧张的样子笑了笑。

裴岷晟尽量让自己看上去看不出丝毫沮丧，他刚从外面进来时，他听得见上面竞技场此起彼伏人山人海的加油和欢呼声，他知道是李在爀在赛场上。而在他们再次出去的时候偏偏又和李在爀再次打了个照面，他们的比赛结果似乎不是很愉快，狭长拥挤的走廊里费城融合队的队员挨个地侧过身钻进他们自己的训练室，李在爀一如既往地眯着眼，冷漠的样子看上去是个可怕的狙击手，他拿着大鼠标垫的那只手揉了揉自己的手腕——这一动作被一直盯着他的裴岷晟捕捉到了，如果不是鼠标垫子挡着一般人根本看不到，他们的目光在那一瞬间交汇，李在爀站住了，裴岷晟不确定自己是不是看到李在爀的嘴角在微微抽动，他的唇似乎张开又紧紧闭上，等到李在爀也进了他们的休息室后裴岷晟才感觉自己的心跳似乎复苏了，刚才遇见李在爀，像是电影里定格的胶片，周围一切变得黯淡无光，只有他在自己的眼中是彩色的，然后他的边缘又一点点消融，融进那灰暗里去。

裴岷晟把自己外套的领子往上提了又提把脸一点点挡住，想让自己像一颗要冬眠的松果一样藏在厚厚的雪层下面。

他只是无法抑制自己不去想李在爀。

在亚特兰大主场周所有的选手都住在同一个酒店，上海龙之队输给了广州冲锋队后所有人情绪都不怎么好，想进阶段复赛只能背水一战，大家都行色匆匆回去赶紧休息复盘准备下一场的比赛。裴岷晟在进房间的时候忽然被叫住，和他同屋的dding要赶着回去洗澡，压根没功夫在意他在门口迟疑地站住了。

李在爀站在走廊的尽头，靠近安全通道门的那边，叫住了他以后李在爀就闪到楼梯间里去，裴珉晟离他太远看不清刚才李在爀的神情，他的叫声他又熟悉又陌生，让裴珉晟想起他俩还是学生的时候见面，李在爀也是这么远远地站在街的另一头和煦的阳光下面，李在爀看上去就像个优等生，不起眼的个子还戴着书呆子一样的眼镜眯着眼，然后冲着他吃吃得笑，“什么啊你这么高吗。”，然后下一秒和他在网咖里厮杀得风声水起。

他朝着那缕灿烂阳光走过去，是他们俩故事的美好开始。

楼梯间里似乎还有蓝色的烟雾弥漫，裴珉晟不知道那是不是李在爀抽的烟，他有些木然地把发出嘎吱响声的门关上，只有标示着紧急出口的指示灯绿幽幽，然后李在爀靠近了他，他看向他时眼睛里有一抹微弱的光出现又很快消失裴珉晟不确定那是不是他的错觉，李在爀先轻轻拉过他的手臂，裴珉晟穿着外套，但是他脖子上的皮肤一阵战栗，他不由得弓了背，就像他们之前在一起玩的时候李在爀想和他说什么，裴珉晟就倾过去身体听他发号施令就好了，然后李在爀的胳膊直接揽上他的肩膀，紧紧地抱住了他。

时间仿佛是在这一刻静止了。李在爀的脸埋在他胸口，他一时之间没有反应过来，他被惊得微微张着口说不出话，李在爀的心跳声他听得一清二楚，他的呼吸似乎格外费力，后背起伏动作很大，像是溺水的人在拼命竭取什么一般。气氛变得凝重又让人抓狂，裴珉晟的大脑运转也停滞了，被这个沉重的拥抱压的无法抗拒，裴珉晟承认发现背叛的那时刚开始自己痛不欲生，先是自己胡思乱想自我折磨了几天，然后去折腾李在爀，内心里像是厮杀的战场，狼烟滚滚，几军人马一路杀杀杀高斩屠刀，最后尸魂遍野，山崩地裂，最后还是他在自我折磨。

我爱他。

这是事实，裴珉晟既没有想否认这点让自己不那么难过一点，也没有怀疑过自己。

他们俩争先恐后地把自己原始丑陋的那面撕开来表现给了对方看。

裴岷晟一直在迟疑，他的小臂在空中悬空，靠近他的背，又没有勇气去结结实实地回抱住李在爀，形成一个尴尬的圈，像是他们之间这段日子里微妙地保持着的若即若离的距离。狭小的空间里裴岷晟感觉自己眼睛有些发痛，回忆像潮水一样涌上来把他的思绪冲的散乱无章，到最后他还是无法……无法把李在爀从自己怀中推开。

裴岷晟感觉到李在爀在往他手里塞东西，凭借着依稀的光源他看到那是上次从他们俩的公寓里自己逃离时掉落的鲤鱼王挂件，李在爀松开了他，两只手插在兜里，抬起头看了裴岷晟一眼，应急灯绿色的光映在李在爀的眼镜片上，裴岷晟听见李在爀的鼻子很响地抽了一声，然后他径直绕过自己拉开那扇吱吱呀呀的门。

走廊里明亮的光折射进这个昏暗的楼梯间，李在爀回过头看着他，他的脸下半截还笼罩在黑暗里，李在爀的睫毛在抖，他的嘴微微张着似乎想开口和裴岷晟说话，最后又决绝地放弃似的转过头去，门重重地被带上发出很大的噪音。剩下裴岷晟一个人站在昏暗的楼梯间，他透过门上的小窗看李在爀的背影，一点一点消失在视野的尽头。

后来他们还是取得了对费城融合队比赛的胜利，当胜利的字眼在屏幕上弹出时裴岷晟意识到他们要去握手了，他脸上喜悦的笑容稍微收敛了一点点，裴岷晟和费城融合队的队员们一个个握手走过去，最后一个，是李在爀。

李在爀的手心很软，湿漉漉的都是汗，摄影师在捕捉他们俩在一起的场景，裴岷晟依旧笑着感觉脸有点僵，在他刚想快速抽身走的时候李在爀像昨天一样拉住了他，然后凑近他的耳朵，迅速给了他一个结结实实的拥抱，裴岷晟在那一瞬间被胜利和李在爀的热情感染，不由自主把手臂搭上李在爀的后背。

“岷晟，接下来要加油。”

裴岷晟的鼻子酸了，他捂住自己的嘴，他不知道自己的表情在其他人眼里是什么样的，满场都是胜利的红色和炫目的光点，观众的欢呼和加油声越来越响，那边主持人Danny已经准备好采访他，而他的眼底目前只有李在爀，脑海里出现的画面是他们俩黑百合solo过后，李在爀对他说：

“岷晟你已经很强了，我觉得你可以来守望先锋联赛。”


	5. Chapter 5

裴岷晟的夏天结束了。

洛杉矶9月的阳光穿过层层密密的枝叶倾泻下一地细碎的光影。裴岷晟在院子里和gamsu逗了一会儿uni，趿着拖鞋慢慢地往楼上自己的房间走去。

最终还是到了离开的时候了。裴岷晟回到房间开始一点点收拾自己的行李，他对离开洛杉矶没什么特殊的感觉，下个赛季他们有主场，要飞向世界各地比赛，要说什么意难平的事，大概就是没有再进一步帮助队伍踏进季后赛的门槛吧。

那串挂着CarpeDiem小牌子的钥匙孤零零地躺在他床头柜的抽屉里。公寓是李在爀租的，李在爀已经早他一步飞回韩国，他大概也不会再去那里了。

此生注定他和李在爀是宿敌，他们在季后赛资格附加赛名额争夺战的赛场上再次见面。

李在爀他们那天来暴雪竞技场还挺早的，在训练室里等待的时间他一直在练枪，累了就窝在椅子里休息，嘴唇干裂得爆皮，他伸手去抠嘴巴上的死皮，抠得嘴唇发痛才罢手。

公寓的租金本来就只交了一年，李在爀也懒得回去收拾他那些零碎，更主要的原因是他不想再在那里碰到裴岷晟。上次在亚特兰大的时候，那天他都不知道自己怎么回的房间，裴岷晟就立在那个阴暗的楼梯间里呆呆地看着他，影子拉得长长的映在屋顶，他没有拒绝自己的拥抱，也没有挽留自己离开，那个挂件被自己塞到了裴岷晟手里，门打开的时候，李在爀感觉走廊的灯刺得他双眼发痛头晕目眩。

光照进来，裴岷晟的半张脸还在黑暗中，他像是寒风中墓地里的花岗岩石板，李在爀从没有见过裴珉晟那样空洞茫然的眼神，被岁月年轮轧死的回忆破片里，裴岷晟逃学去网咖和他打cs出现在语音里紧张又愉快的声音，俩人为了起个情侣名一边连麦一边在网页上搜索：

“哥你看过这个电影吗。”

“是什么啊。”

“你是逃课出来的吧。”

“偶尔逃一次，没关系啊。”

“Carpe diem......that's seize the day...”裴岷晟在语音的另一头用生硬的口语念着，然后他的声音慢慢变小，李在爀只能听见呼吸声。

“什么啊。”他打开裴岷晟发给他的网站，李在爀那时候英语水平也不像现在这样，念的磕磕绊绊舌头打结，“活在当下……”

“Seize the day, put very little trust in tomorrow.”

如果是这样划上终点， 那也不算太坏。当初sinatraa百般言语嘲讽刺激他，李在爀也没有想过要怎么和裴岷晟结束，从他们认识到现在这样，一切事情的发生都自然而然。李在爀甩了甩头，他们的比赛马上要开始了，竟然又是和他的生死之战。

两个队伍的人在后台等着还没上台，昏暗的空间里蓝绿色的设备灯把每个人本来就凝重的脸色照射得十分诡异，像是刻意的大家给这俩人让出了位置，李在爀还是捏着手肘站在裴珉晟旁边，无孔不入的凉气侵入皮肤，胳膊上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

“哥。”

裴珉晟的声音很小，李在爀还是听见了。

裴珉晟感觉自己嗓子里干巴巴，发声撕扯声带的瞬间都是裂开的痛，李在爀的头微微动了一下，一头凌乱的卷毛盖住他的眼睛，他整个人看起来像是墓地里的鬼影，没有向自己转过头来，两个人明明站的很近也像是隔着万水千山。裴珉晟不知道自己做了多少多长时间的思想斗争，呼吸断断续续不顺畅。  
要和李在爀说什么？

裴珉晟心中有千言万语。

裴珉晟住在釜山，自从来到美国之前从来没去过海边，这是他一直这么对外说的。

李在爀主动在沙滩上牵他的手，一开始只是在沙滩上踩坑，最后变成了画画，裴珉晟比李在爀高出一截，为蹲在沙滩上的李在爀挡住半片残阳。他只知道在海里打水仗好玩，和李在爀玩你追我赶最后俩人一起摔个狗吃屎然后哈哈大笑好玩，挖沙坑里的贝壳好玩，偶尔不知道从哪冒出一条虫也好玩，两个少年也不觉得冷，李在爀认认真真地在沙滩上写字，蹲着一点点地挪动身体，裴珉晟就只站在那儿挠挠头，他那时没意识到，最后李在爀写完了，站起来还差点崴脚，他也没去扶一把，就抠着脑壳看李在爀蹲那儿费了半天劲写的看上去很漂亮的大大的Carpe Diem。

“怎么样。”李在爀一边拍着手上和膝盖上湿漉漉的沙子，微微仰头眯着眼看着裴珉晟，想打算收获一波这小子崇拜的眼神，哪想到这个臭小子不以为然地来了一句“好丑的字哦”，气得李在爀一巴掌拍在裴珉晟胸口，留下一个湿嗒嗒脏兮兮混着沙的手掌印。

裴珉晟记得那时候自己还想在李在爀的作品上乱画几笔被李在爀拦住了，他白了自己一眼蹲下去把被自己踩坏的地方修复好。太阳渐渐落山，沙滩上除了他们本来就没几个人都走了，只剩下他们两个坐在岩石上，李在爀用外套把自己裹紧，拱着坐背对着他，裴珉晟两只手撑在身后，他几乎快仰过身去，他的视野里是被染得暗红翻滚着白浪的海，太阳像是在滴血一般和海的边界线连在了一起，带着寒意的风吹得他抖了几下他都不想动弹。他享受着这惬意的时光，李在爀在他身边的每一分每一秒。

“珉晟。”

“啊。”裴珉晟没起身，他还在欣赏落日和残影一点点溶进海里的景色，李在爀的声音和喧嚣的海浪声一起传进他的耳朵。“你要去中国了是吧。”

“啊……嗯。”他现在已经是lfz战队的队员了。李在爀那边似乎陷入了无尽沉默，裴珉晟慢慢坐起身来，李在爀的眼睛望着前方，他确定前面没有值得李在爀在意的东西他又不确定李在爀在想什么，他也不顾自己的胳膊在寒风里冻得冰凉，就傻不愣登地直接去攥住李在爀的手。

李在爀最终转过头来，两个人的脸贴得很近，裴珉晟还在疑惑李在爀已经闭上了眼睛，他的眼镜没有摘，镜片碰到了他的脸，然后是李在爀的嘴唇，四片干涸的唇碰到一起，裴珉晟被惊得往后一缩，李在爀像是没想到会这样似的，慢吞吞地睁开眼，还维持着那个姿势呆坐着。

气氛突然尴尬起来，李在爀有点受伤地低下头转过身去，裴珉晟开始慌了，他急吼吼地一把扳过李在爀的身体，李在爀的眼镜都歪了，裴珉晟不知道哪儿来的勇气直接用手捧住了李在爀的脸，然后大力地在李在爀的嘴巴上狠狠啵了一下。

两个人静默在那儿呆了几秒，最后李在爀终于忍不住噗嗤一声笑出来，他一边把自己的眼镜扶好，笑就没停过，裴珉晟有点懵，他不知道自己是做对了还是做错了，李在爀捂着肚子笑得越来越大声，裴珉晟感觉自己的脸热了起来，他也不知道自己是不是该跟着李在爀一起笑，就干巴巴地哈哈了几声，最终还是有点无助地去碰李在爀的胳膊。

裴珉晟记得最后李在爀还是重新吻了他，天已经渐黑了，他抱着自己，自己身上的凉气都要传染给李在爀了他也不在乎。

“还会再见面的吧。”

那个时候抱着自己的李在爀声音里有一丝颤抖，和在亚特兰大的时候在那个楼梯小隔间里的李在爀一样，他的身体也在发颤。

他爱着我。

裴珉晟夜里突然醒来，他意识到了。

李在爀给他的那个鲤鱼挂件被他好好地放在自己床头。

“要好好珍惜呀。”队伍里年纪最大的辅助coma曾经笑眯眯地出现在他身后，他正在和李在爀发短信，被吓了一跳。

“别跟这臭小子说了他懂个屁。”dding大包大揽地拽走自己的专属天使，一脸不屑冲裴珉晟翻了个白眼。

和他们不一样的。

和那些人不一样的。

他像是在月圆之夜，胸腔中的情感如同是狼人的经脉血管在那一刻连成一片变成红色迸发而出，所有的疼痛，厌恶，愤怒，疑惑，不解搅合在了一起，他像沉入深海的重锚，那些情绪和他的身体分离了，缠成一坨黑色的迷雾，他失去重力，不断下坠，沉入最底处，视线渐渐模糊，有海精灵的悄声细语，有人鱼的歌声，睁开眼是一抹阳光照射进他的瞳孔，刺痛得他流泪。

裴珉晟终于彻底地，痛痛快快地哭出来了。

经过十几个小时的飞行旅途，裴珉晟终于回到了家，漫长的休假期，他尽量让自己的大脑放空再放空，终于可以好好休息了。

那天在舞台的背后，裴珉晟冲着李在爀，笑了出来：

“加油，我会早点送你回去的。”

李在爀有些惊讶地转过头看他，嘴巴微微地张着，这时开始通知他们要上台了，一抹灯光照射过来，裴珉晟说出了他要说的第二句话：

“珍惜现在。”

在那一瞬间，他们永远地和解了。

裴珉晟往机场出站口走去，他已经在拿行李那里耽误了很长时间，而他想不到的是，李在爀站在那里。

李在爀手插在兜里，他看到裴珉晟推着行李过来站直了身体，像是有引力一般裴珉晟推着行李向李在爀走过去，已经过了好几天，自从和费城融合队那一战他连和李在爀握手的机会都没有，还在睡眠不足的情况下和伦敦喷火战斗机队酣战七局，然后又是队伍集体活动，打包所有行李回国，明年他们也不会回到这儿。在飞机上呆了十几个小时又等着拿行李他已经有点呆滞了，在他走近李在爀的时候推车脱了手，载着他的两个大皮箱颤颤地以极慢的速度向前滑行，李在爀轻轻一抬脚便停住了。裴珉晟摸了摸自己的鼻子，他感觉自己就像个从密封箱里出来的脱水泡菜，长长的头发刺喇剌地扎着后脑勺浑身不自在。李在爀脸上有浅浅笑意，他走近自己，两个人的身高差似乎也没那么大。

“回来啦。”

“嗯。”亲近得像家人一般的开场白，李在爀拉住他的一只胳膊，把他拽进了怀里，拥抱着他，裴珉晟伸出手臂环抱住李在爀，是那么结实有力的拥抱，那些堵在两个人之间厚厚的障壁已经消融了，裴珉晟忍不住把李在爀越抱越紧，他闭上眼睛，正如他们取名的那天，活在当下，享受此刻，他能持续多久就爱他多久。李在爀轻轻拍了拍他的后背，声音很轻：

“臭小子。”

-end-


End file.
